The Four of Fate
by Redmanatee49
Summary: They were just normal kids with simple, uncomplicated lives. They thought they knew everything. But... they were wrong. When friends Belle, Becca, Adam, and Luke are attacked by the supernatural, they discover nothing is as simple as they thought. A dark new reality and dangerous, unknown creatures are the least of their problems. To get home, they'll have to accept the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, everyone! This is story of pure fiction. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read it. I hope you like it.)**

I sighed, staring at the board as Mr. Taylor babbled on and on. I was ready for today to be over.

I took a quick glance to my side. My best friend Becca was listening closely and taking notes. Just behind her was her boyfriend, and another friend of mine, Luke. He was writing furiously in his notebook. I grinned, knowing he wasn't actually taking notes. Luke was always writing his own stories while pretending to take notes.

I glanced to my other side. Adam was trying to be sneaky as he texted his girlfriend, Sarah. The smile on his face was giving him away and I had to choke back a laugh.

I returned my gaze to the front of the room. I should have been paying attention, but I had too much on my mind. Today was the day. We were finally checking out _All-Around Mystiques & Mysteries_, a new shop that had opened two weeks ago. They had everything from jewelry to cultural artifacts.

 _*ring* *ring* *ring*_

I jumped, tuning back into class as the final bell of the day rang.

Mr. Taylor cleared his throat. "Alright. That is all for today. Please study over the material for the test tomorrow. You're dismissed."

I grinned, "Yes." I started shoving my stuff back into my bag. I knew I wouldn't study, but I'd take my notebook home anyway.

Once most everyone had left, I turned to Becca and Luke with a huge grin. "Let's go! This is gonna be great."

"It's just a store, Belle. Geez."

I turned and rolled my eyes at Adam. "But this is a new store. It has all kinds of amazing things. So, shut up and let me be happy"

Becca laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders. "She's right. Let's all be happy. Any time we can hang out is fun. No matter what we're doing. Now, let's go raise some hell."

Luke grinned, "Oh yeah! Becca's right. It's time to raise some hell."

I took the lead as we left the school and headed into town. It was great that the school was so close to all the shops.

Okay, so I should probably introduce us. I mean, what's the point of a story if you have no idea who we even are. First off, my name is Isabelle, but I prefer to be called Belle. I have auburn hair and brown eyes.

Then there's my friends, Becca, Luke and Adam. The four of us have been friends since our first year of middle school. Becca has dark red-brown hair with brown eyes. Luke has light brown hair with blue eyes. Adam has black hair with blue eyes. We all dressed a lot alike. Blue jeans, converse sneakers, and t-shirts with comic book or anime characters on them.

Becca and Luke love to pull pranks. Sometimes, Adam joins in and helps them. I just awkwardly stand to the side. I'm horrible in a lot of social situations. But my friends love me anyway. As long as we're together, the four of us can get out of anything.

The chime of the bell on the door brought me out of my thoughts. The store was empty except for us. Perfect.

I grinned and took off to explore. The others followed slowly behind me. There was so much to see.

Every couple of minutes, we'd wave the others over to look at something, then take off again.

I slowly approached the glass counters. Necklaces with strange designs lay inside the displays. They looked like they were shining; drawing me closer.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I bit back a scream as I jumped back.

A creepy looking guy now stood behind the counter. He was wearing dark clothes with a black scarf covering most of his face. He stood in the shadows, but his eyes were bright and unusual as he stared at me.

A cold chill swept up my spine. I swallowed hard. "Oh, uh, I, I didn't see you there."

His cheeks lifted as though he was grinning. "I was in the back. I just stepped out. I didn't mean to startle you."

He moved forward and opened the glass case. Before I could say a word, he pulled out a necklace with a charm shaped like a key, but it shone like a crystal. "These are part of a special sale for today only. Four of your choice for $40."

By this point, Becca, Luke, and Adam had joined me at the counter.

Luke stared at the necklace with wide eyes. "Wow. My mom saw necklaces like these before. They're usually $15 each."

I scanned the case, then smiled. "Let's get them. We'll each put in $8. Then they can be a friendship symbol."

Becca grinned, "Oh, yeah! That sounds great. And we'll each get our color." She turned to the clerk. "We want the blue one, the green one, and the red one too."

After we all added in our cash, we collected the necklaces that had our color. Becca took blue, Luke took red, Adam took the clear one, and I took the green one.

We headed out and grabbed food after we finished at the shop. When it started getting dark, we all started home. We parted ways by the park. All of us shouted to the others until we could no longer hear each other.

The rest of the evening was calm and easy. I spend most of my time in my room, reading Luke's stories online and texting Adam and Becca. My homework remained in my bag, completely forgotten.

At midnight, I tucked my new necklace into my night-shirt and climbed into bed. As I thought over the day, I couldn't help but smile. I sighed as I snuggled under my blanket. No matter how bad the day seemed, it was always better after hanging out with my friends. My fingers curled around my necklace through my shirt and I began to drift off.

If I had known that our peaceful days would be over in the morning… I never would have gone to sleep that night.

 **And that's chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. Comment and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

**(Hey, everyone! Sorry, it's been awhile. I've been pretty busy. But here, finally, is chapter 2! Enjoy ^.^ )**

 _We ran as fast as we could, but it was no use. They were right behind us. It was just a matter of time until they caught us._

 _I clenched my fists. We'd come so far. If we were caught now, we'd never make it home._

 _Suddenly, the ground shook and trembled under our feet. The ground became uneven and we lost our balance. The ground shook harder and cracks quickly formed._

 _My eyes shot to my friends. Fear shot through me and my heart constricted. A warning burned my throat, but it was too late. The ground split open, separating us from each other. I tried to move, to do something, but the ground gave way._

 _We all disappeared with the crumbling ground, falling into darkness. We all screamed, trying desperately to grab onto one another. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus my Energy. This wasn't over. I wouldn't let this be the end for us._

 ***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

I bolted up in bed, my heart pounding. For a moment, I sat there trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then I realized that annoying sound was my alarm. I thrashed around, tangled in my covers.

I cursed under my breath as I basically fell off the bed and finally managed to turn off my alarm. I sighed as my room finally became silent again. I laid back against my pillows, trying to recall my dream. I couldn't remember anything except it being dark. I shrugged. Oh, well.

I looked up at my ceiling. "Guess it was nothing. Probably the same dream as always."

I gazed around my room, taking comfort in the familiar messy state it was always in. The books overflowing off the bookshelves, the anime posters cluttering my walls, the stacks of manga on my bedside table, and the pictures of my friends and me tacked to the walls made me smile. I rolled my eyes as I realized my mom would be forcing me to clean my room soon.

My eyes slid back to my alarm. I jumped up, "Oh, shit!" I was running late. I rushed around my room, trying to get ready for school as fast as I could. It was finally Friday and I really couldn't afford another tardy.

I slid into my desk in first period with just minutes to spare. I sighed in relief. Luke caught my eye and grinned. He knew how many times I'd gotten sent to the office for being late. He flashed me a thumbs-up and I grinned.

I'd beat the teacher to class, so no one would ever know how close I'd cut it this morning.

We waited for the teacher, all of us whispering quietly to one another. After a few more minutes of waiting, an office assistant walked in. He cleared his throat, "Good morning, students. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hale is out sick. So, please follow me to Mr. Jensen's room. He will be watching you all while we try to find a substitute."

I heard some of the others sighing, but I grinned. Becca and Adam had Mr. Jensen right now. Luke and I raced across the hall to find seats near Becca and Adam. We got lucky and found the usual two that sat at their table were out today. The four of us grinned at each other.

While the Mr. Jensen and the office assistant worked on arranging the extra desks, I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "Hey, so… did anyone else have weird dreams last night?" All three of them nodded.

I watched each of them as I filled them in on what I remembered. "I only remember things falling apart. Everything else is dark."

Becca tucked a strand of her long red-brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I don't really remember all of it. Just something to do with water."

Adam leaned back in his chair. "All's I remember is the four of us and being in the air. Everything else is blank."

Luke shrugged, "Mine was even weirder. We were somewhere very warm and there was fire around us."

Luke and Adam high-fived, believing their dreams were the coolest. Becca and I rolled our eyes at them. Of course, only they could make something strange into a competition for being cool.

Then Adam leaned forward, suddenly serious. "It's kinda weird that we all had mysterious dreams last night."

Before anyone of us could respond, Mr. Jensen returned and called our combined classes to attention. I sighed, deciding to let this conversation drop 'til later. Lunch would be the perfect time to talk.

I groaned as the bell rang, signaling the start of third period. Lunch had been all too short. We hadn't gotten to talk much with so much other noise around us. In the end, we'd decided it was just our paranoia. Nothing to worry about.

I slouched low my seat, already bored. Third period was the only time none of us shared classes. I was sitting in Geometry, trying not to fall asleep before class even started. I knew the others were at the other end of the building in classes just as boring. Becca was in English class, Luke was in Biology class, and Adam was in Spanish class.

We'd complained for a few weeks, but then accepted it. One class apart wasn't the end of the world.

Several minutes passed and the teacher still hadn't appeared. I sat up, frowning. That wasn't usual. Ms. Snow was always here by now. Always. No one else seemed to notice she wasn't here yet. Everyone else just kept talking and laughing.

I looked out the window. Slowly, dark, black clouds covered the sky. The lights flickered and a crack of thunder made all of us jump. My stomach tightened. I had a bad feeling about this.

The windows shook and my eyes widened. They shook harder and I realized what was going to happen.

I jumped up, "Get away from the windows! Now!"

The few of us next to the windows barely made it away before the glass shattered. Screams filled the room, quickly followed by dead silence. Every had raced to the back of the room, except me. I held up my hands, telling them to stay put.

A cold breeze filled the room. I watched the windows, knowing the worst was yet to come.

Suddenly, a twisted hand covered in black, matted fur grabbed onto the window's ledge. A twisted, monstrous looking creature pulled itself up, landing on the shattered glass with a grotesque grin. It looked like a wolf in a mutated, deformed human form. Black, matted fur covered its entire body.

It straightened up on its two back legs, but remained hunched over. It grinned at us with its tongue hanging out. I sensed everyone freezing, barely daring to breath. It ran dark red eyes filled with hate across everyone's face. My heart nearly stopped as its eyes stopped on my face.

It made a noise that sounded like a hiss and choking. It gave me a grimace that showed sharp, yellow fangs.

It pointed a twisted hand with sharp pointed claws at me. "Girrrllll… diiieeee…. heeeee…"

I stumbled as I took a step back. "W-w-wha…" My whole body was shaking. This couldn't be real. No way.

It shook its head violently and made a noise that sounded like a hiss and a growl. Then it dove straight for me, its claws pointed right at my throat.

I screamed, barely managing to jump out of the way. The rest of the class screamed from the back of the room, crowding together to keep away.

The creature slammed into the wall, its hand lodged in the wall. I scrambled to my feet, fear making me move faster. I slammed the door open and took off down the hall.

My heart pounded as I raced for the stairs. I had to at least make it downstairs. A deranged howl echoed down the hall as the creature freed its hand and smashed the door to pieces as it chased after me.

It was faster than I thought. It cut me off right in front of the stairs. I jumped to the side as I dove for me. Before it could spot me again, I dove for the stairwell. It hurt as my body tumbled down the stairs. I scrambled to my feet as I hit the landing between the two sets of stairs.

A piercing hiss echoed above me. I raced out of the stairwell as it slammed into the stairs behind me. I turned the corner and raced down the hall. The safest place to hide right now would be the gym. From there, I could call for help.

At an intersection with another hall, connecting this building and the other one, I nearly ran into Luke.

He gasped as he saw me. "Belle?! What the hell are you doing?!"

I shook my head, knowing we didn't have long. "Run! I'll explain later!"

We tore off down the hall, heading for the gym. Another howl rang through the air. I chanced a look back and saw two of the creatures emerging from the end of the hall.

I put on a burst of speed and Luke did the same. The creatures babbled as they chased after us. One was bad enough, but two was impossible. Two figures raced toward us from the opposite end of the hall. I immediately recognized Becca and Adam.

We'd never make it to the gym now. Something was chasing them from the direction of the gym. I saw we were all headed for the double doors at the back of the school. It was something. Maybe if we got outside, we could hide.

As we all got closer, I waved toward the doors. They were our last hope, but the creatures were getting closer. They were just toying with us before they finished us off.

As soon as we stepped into the entryway for the doors, we stumbled to a stop. All four of our necklaces had lit up, blinding us and the creatures. They glowed brighter and brighter until we were forced to shut our eyes.

When the glow finally dimmed down again, I cracked my eyes open to see nothing but white beyond the doors and a 4-color barrier behind us. The creatures hissed and retreated from the barrier.

The four of us bent over panting. We were all silent as we tried to catch our breath. The creatures refused to come closer, but also weren't leaving.

I straightened up, "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

Adam stared at me, "Are you serious? We're trapped now. There's no way out."

I shook my head, "We have to do something. Who knows how long that barrier will hold."

Becca crossed her arms, "And where exactly are we gonna go? Outside doesn't look much safer. We can't see anything."

Luke looked at the doors, then back at the creatures. "Well, our choices are go back to monsters who obviously want to kill us. Or step out there and hope for the best."

I took a step forward, "There's no way I'm turning back. I'll take my chances out there."

Luke nodded, "Same. Turning back won't end well."

Slowly, Becca and Adam nodded and faced forward with us.

Becca gave us all a shaky smile, "Forward it is then. No superhero would dare turn back."

Adam shrugged, "Anything's better than those creeps back there. Sarah would be pissed if they messed up my face."

The four of us joined hands and slowly opened the doors. Behind us was darkness, while in front of us was the white unknown. I squeezed my friends' hands.

No matter what happened… at least we were together.

The white air surrounded us and slowly became a churning vortex. The vortex became stronger and stronger. We were slowly getting pulled apart.

"Hold on!", I screamed.

But it was no use. The vortex was too strong. My friends were yanked out of my hands. I watched, horrified, as my friends and I were forced apart.

When the pressure of the air became too much, I finally shut my eyes.

 **And that's chapter 2! Let me know what you think ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Separated part 1

_(Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I got super busy and major writer's block. But now, things are back on track. Here is the long-awaited chapter 3. Enjoy ^.^)_

I tumbled around in the empty space. The vortex made it impossible to open my eyes or even scream.

It felt like being on a roller coaster in outer space.

Suddenly, the vortex changed directions and forced me down. I thrashed around, but it was no use. I ground my teeth together.

Was this it?

The pure white around started to fade and colors seemed to be flashing past my closed eyes. I tried to brace myself for whatever was coming.

I wasn't sure if hours or minutes passed before the vortex suddenly vanished and I felt gravity catch me. My scream was cut short as I landed, rather painfully, on the ground. I cursed, but at least I was closer to the ground than I thought.

I lay my head back and blinked up at the sky. It was a strange light purple color. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, the sky was still purple. I would have pinched myself, but my whole body already hurt after what happened. This was real.

And definitely not my hometown, Aero Falls. I groaned and forced myself to sit up. Every inch of me protested, but I ignored the pain. I needed to get moving.

Before I could stand up, the sky lit up again and a scream filled the air. I quickly dropped to my side and rolled out of the way. A split-second later, something slammed into the ground exactly where I'd just been.

"Oww! Son of a bitch!"

I gasped as I recognized that voice. Becca!

She groaned, obviously feeling just as awful as I did.

I grinned, "That sucked, didn't it?"

Becca sat up quickly and whirled to face me. "Belle? Holy sh- I mean, crap. You scared me."

I grinned, "Sorry."

She smiled, "But damn it's good to see you. I didn't know what would happen."

Her smile faded as her words reminded us what was going on. We fell silent as our new reality started to sink in. And it wasn't looking good.

We had been attacked by monsters, dumped into a foreign world, and had no idea what was going on. And we didn't know where Adam and Luke had ended up. I returned my gaze to the sky, which was slowly becoming darker. Our situation was only going to get worse when it got dark.

We had to do something.

"Did… did that really just happen?"

Becca's normally confident voice was shaking. She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was staring her in the face.

I kept staring at the sky as I answered. "Yeah. I think it did. And our day is only gonna get worse."

I sighed. We only had a few more hours before the sun would set. After another minute, I looked away from the sky. There were no bright lights in the sky to signal where Adam and Luke had been dumped.

I climbed to my feet, pulling Becca with me. She was trembling, but calm. We looked around, noticing the strange forest at the edge of our clearing. The trees were just as strange as the sky. The trunks were a light silver, while the leaves were a very bright blue. They were striking against the purple sky. The only normal part of this place so far was the light green grass we stood on.

I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed. "How the hell are we going to find Luke and Adam?"

Becca shook her head, her eyes bright with tears.

Suddenly, a horrifyingly familiar howl filled the air. It was so close.

Becca and I froze. It couldn't be. That thing couldn't have followed us. But there it was, emerging from over the hill.

We slowly backed toward the woods, clinging to each other. We needed to run, but it would catch us before we reached the safety of the trees. And this time… we'd die.

Footsteps sounded from behind us. Then a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing? This is our land."

The creature paused in its advance and hissed.

My heart jolted in my chest. We were trapped now. Murderous creature in front, unknown stranger behind.

"I'm giving you one warning, you damn Tracker."

It hissed again and took a step forward. It bared its teeth, prepared to fight.

Before we could blink, ice shot forward and slammed into the Tracker. It roared in pain, then vanished without a trace.

We blinked, stunned. It had only taken one shot, but we'd been helpless against it.

A figure slowly moved around us and careful inspect where the Tracker had been. When they turned around, we realized it was a guy. At first glance, he looked perfectly normal with messy blonde hair and a kind smile. But his eyes revealed the truth. His eyes were a pale, opal color. Like fresh ice in the winter or a perfectly polished pearl.

He grinned at us, his pale eyes twinkling. "Those damn Trackers get bold sometimes. You two shouldn't be standing out here like this. It's a death wish."

For a minute, we could only stare. He'd saved us, but he was a threat too. At least, he could be.

Suddenly, a sense darted through me. He was okay. He was… different, but a good different.

I took a deep breath. I had to know. "What… what was that thing? What is this place? What's going on? Who are you? What are you?"

He raised his hands and met my eyes. "Wow, wow. Slow down. That's too many questions to answer at once."

Becca cleared her throat, some of her confidence coming back. "Then start with what that thing was. We can do this one at a time."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That was a Tracker. A Tracker is given orders by its master, then it carries out the order no matter what. It's pretty dark magic."

He eyed the two of us. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was probably supposed to kill you two. So, it's a good thing I came along."

I stared at the spot the Tracker had occupied and a chill crawled over my skin. "Yeah."

"As to what this place is… well, that's a bit more complicated."

He gestured around and smiled with pride. "This is The Parallel. The opposite of the Mortal Realm. Here, there are clear lines between good and evil. This is the place where Magic exists. And not all of that is good."

Silence met his revelation. A breeze stirred our hair around our faces.

After a minute of silence, he gestured to the trees. "We should get going. We're not safe out in the open."

We nodded and followed him into the trees. The trees were even more beautiful up close.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Belle and this is Becca. Thanks for saving us."

He flashed me a smile over his shoulder. "I'm Ryker. It was my pleasure to get rid of that damn Tracker. The less of them, the better."

His face turned serious again and he frowned. "Besides, if I hadn't found you… one of the others would have. And then you'd be dead."

Becca and I exchanged confused looks.

Becca raised a brow. "Others? What others? Are they like you?"

Ryker shook his head and faced forward. "There are others who possess Magic. They just don't use it for good. They're nothing like me."

Thunder cracked in the distance to punctuate his dark words.

"Why… why would they kill us? We're lost. We're not part of this place." Becca's voice trembled.

He shrugged, "If they had shown up, it wouldn't have mattered. They hate outsiders and kill them. No exceptions."

Ryker's voice deepened. "It would have been even worse if they'd shown up with the Tracker."

I stared at him, sensing he wasn't saying something. Something bad. "Why would it have been worse? It's not like they would have attacked someone with magic like you. Right?"

He shook his head as he stopped and turned to face us. "The others use black magic. They're considered evil. Every time we run into each other, we fight. We don't get along."

Our breath hitched. It looked like our situation was getting worse.

He met first Becca's eyes, then mine. "You picked the worst time to drop in. You see… The Parallel is at war."

 **(And that's chapter 3! More answers are coming. Let me know what you think** **)**


End file.
